Dreams
by PamelaDeBeaufort
Summary: Rex has a slip of the tongue moment. Season one, Bree/Rex. Please review!


Dreams

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the 'Desperate Housewives' characters, although that would be so twistedly great. They are property of ABC and Marc Cherry. I am in no way associated with ABC, Desperate Housewves or it's writers. No copyright infringement is intended.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This was my first step into fanfiction EVER. It was a joint operation with my friend Gemma. We're so sickly twisted with our somewhat MC/SC shipping. I occasionally RL ship. We did say that someday we would write a second chapter or sequal to this, hopefully someday we will be able to sit down and do it. But for now, it's a stand alone. By the way, This story had no beta. Any mistakes/spelling errors are all mine.

R&R please, but no flames! I hate flamers

* * *

Rex Van De Kamp loved to fantasize. He often fantasized about winning his golf tournaments- which he hadn't in four years, and about learning to cook, which he hadn't done since he got married and about killing George Williams, which he just didn't have a plausible scenario yet.

But what he really fantasized about was being dominated by his loving wife of 18 years. Bree- His wife, the one whom he had loved and cherished but in the end ultimately hurt because of his preferences which she called sick. And they were- they caused him to stray from her and into another woman's arms. Since having his heart attack at his mistress' house, and being signed into the hospital where he worked, all Rex could think about was his life with his wife. He had analysed it every which way and remembered every little moment they had in their lives together. And how in a few days it would all change, the vultures had been called- and he and Bree's impending divorce was quickly coming.

He laid his head against his lumpy white pillow and sighed, Rex was tired- He didn't know if it was the medicine, or the operation, or the combination of both but he rubbed he face and then quickly drifted off to sleep. In his dream the hospital room he was in was no longer dull- it was filled with vibrant colours, the sun was shining brightly through the blinds of the window and he lifted his head off of the pillow then quickly squinted his eyes to adjust them to the bright light.

Rex's gaze came to rest on the frame of the door to his room, where he saw Bree standing there, her hair in light curls and running down her back and curling onto her arms. Rex smiled and let his gaze go further down and let out a low whistle. Bree, or rather his dream Bree was standing there, in a white nurses uniform complete with matching high heels. "Wow..." Was all Rex managed to say. Bree grinned and locked the door behind her. "Am I allowed to examine you doctor Van De Kamp?" She uttered the words with a seductive tone and slowly walked over to him, her heels clicking with each step. Rex gazed unrestrainedly at her, daring to believe this was happening.

"What exactly would you like to examine?" Rex grinned back at her as her eyes sparkled. She came close and straddled him on the bed. Bree leant down and kissed him hard, whilst in the process of tearing his shirt open. Rex moaned and closed his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She felt so real. It was unbelievable. He felt her hands reaching lower and lower until they were at his pants. Rex broke away from the kiss and tangled his hands in Bree's hair. He smiled up at her and whispered, "God I love you."

"Rex!"

Rex awoke to find Lee Craig shaking his shoulder, a worried look on his face. "God damnit." Rex whispered quietly and lowered his head and Lee raised his eyebrow. "Are you feeling alright Rex?" Rex rubbed his face and nearly choked Lee. "Yeah- I'm Alright. Just a little..warm." He addmited to his old friend then gave a wave. "It's fine, I'm fine." Lee nodded then said to Rex. "Bree's outside, wanting to see you. Do you want to see her now or do you want me to tell her to go home?" Lee asked Rex then set his medical chart back into the holder at the foot of the bed. "Yes, I want to see her." Rex said very quickly which made Lee laugh at him. "Don't laugh Craig." Rex said and pointed a finger at him. Lee rolled his eyes and then walked out of the room and before the door could shut Bree walked in, a small smile on her face.

"I missed you." Rex said truthfully and gave her a smile to match his own. Bree silently walked over to him and Rex opened his arms to her, she laid her head on his chest and Rex closed his arms around her and laid his head onto hers. They sat in an embrace for a few moments, silently and lovingly. Bree rubbed his back and kissed his chest lightly.

"We'll get through this right?" She asked him quietly and looked up at him with her green eyes. "Yes we will darling, together. And I love you, any way that you choose to be, any way you want to style your hair, any outfit you wish to wear- but you still look good in a nurses costume." Rex whispered softly and let his eyes flutter shut. "What?!" Bree asked him quickly, snapping away from his chest before being shooshed by Rex. "Shut up. Your ruining the moment."


End file.
